Enrredos del Corazon
by anelisseforever
Summary: Luego del cap  ¡OMG San tiene que irse a un internado de arte dejando atrás a carly y freddie durante un año ,pero que pasara ahora que ha vuelto MUY cambiada ,serán las cosas como antes y sus sentimientos hacia freddie? MAL sumary ,piedad primer fic:D
1. Chapter 1

**SEDDIE 3**¡CARLY no me pertenece ,pero yo juego un ratito con ellos y luego los devuelvo! Advertencia: tengo mala ortografía, así que lea bajo su propio riesgo!** SEDDIE 3**

Luego del cap ¡OMG San tiene que irse a un internado de arte dejando atrás a carly y freddie durante un año ,pero que pasara ahora que ha vuelto MUY cambiada ,serán las cosas como antes y sus sentimientos hacia freddie? MAL sumary ,piedad primer fic:D

Primer cap:D

Pov general

era de noche y cada uno de los integrantes de ¡carly trataban de dormir aunque con pocos resultados, carly se giraba en la cama pensando en el beso de Sam y Freddy,como es que se besaron ? Sam odia a Freddy y viceversa, hasta yo vi la tarjeta que le envió diciendo :feliz cumpleaños te odia Sam Es decir todos saben que no se soportan, además no se supone que le gustaba Brad ,si te gusta alguien no besas a otro. Aunque si lo pienso bien no es como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo que se gustaran y hasta hacían linda pareja y sus peleas parecían de casados.

La castaña sonrió al pensar en sus mejores amigos como novios aunque también estaba en duda lo que ellos sentía ,ella sabia que Freddie siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero últimamente eso había cambiado ,a el ya no le importaba q ella saliera con otros chicos ya se habia dado por vencido

-carly suspiro era obvio que no podría dormir asi que se levanto y fue a su laptop ,no sabia que hacer asi que simplemente busco zaplook(creo que es el buscador que utilizan ) Sam Pukette y Freddie Benson ,las paginas en respuestas fueron de referencias con ¡carly .la mayoría eran de comentarios de los fans con cosa que decían Sam y Freddy son novios o hacen linda pareja o la mejor **''SEDDIE''**.

-Genial- dijo carly al ver una página llamada fanfiction (XD) en donde los fans de seddie hacían historia acerca de ellos, luego de unas 2 hora de leer fics de seddie ,y muy emocionada ilusionándose con el romance de sus amigos , se fue a dormir .

Aunque en otro lugar específicamente el apartamento del frente se encontraba otros de los miembros de ¡carly :

POV: Freddie

No había podido dormir nada ,estaba muy inquieto y muy confundido ,todavía no entendía como Sam me beso , un momento estaba aconsejándola de que fuera por Brad y al otro estaba siendo besado por el demonio rubio, y lo peor es que lo único que le pude decir fue un está bien ,esto tenía que tener una explicación y la única que se me ocurría era que todo era una broma de Sam , si eso debe ser claro por que la otra era que ella estuviera enamorada de mi algo muy poco probable,* si síguete creyendo esa * ha hola conciencia dónde estabas te extrañe*ja ja si yo también *y que te trae por aquí *pues vengo a mostrarte el futuro, pues como crees vengo a aclararte por que Sam te beso*yo ya lo sé fue otras de sus bromitas*ass es cierto que eres un freddtarado , Sam no te hiso una broma ,ella te beso por que le gustas *no te creo es más probable que el infierno se congele a que samantha Pukette le guste *haber genio y por que cuando Provo la aplicación decía que estaba enamorada ?*he fallas técnicas *ha ja y por que siempre era amable, colaboradora y considerada contigo Freddy ?*Mira aunque seas mi conciencia no sabes todo ,yo conozco a Sam y se que lo único que siente por mi es odio *bien Fredo como tu digas pero que es lo que sientes tu por ella?* yo…yo la quiero como mi amiga nunca sería capaz de ver de otra forma además déjame en paz ,que lo único que haces es enrredarme mas y mas * claro nenita huye pero te arrepentirás de no hacerme caso*

Despues de esa advertencia me acosté en la cama ,seria mejor que descansara mañana seria un dia muy difícil, el hecho de enfrentar a Sam me ponía nervioso y asi me quede profundamente dormido .

Perdón por lo corto espero que les haya gustado ahora es que empiezan los enrredos, espero que comenten porfa espero sus comentarios y criticas (**solo constructivas)** ¡es gratis!…


	2. Yo que fredward?

**Hola! Bueno estoy muy contenta ,agradesco mucho a los que dejaron comentarios tenia este fic en mente desde hace mucho tiempo pero no habia decidido hacerlo; he decidido actualizar hoy ya que es probable que pronto no pueda por que mañana empiezo la escuela ;gracias a :**

**chico cj seddie:muchas gracias por tu Review ,y con respecto a los de las conciencias de Freddie es como tu dices es algo asi como si el estuviera hablando con el mismo ,me pareció gracioso ponerlo a discutir con su propia conciencia y que este le lleve siempre la contraria .**

**NiraSwan : gracias por tu Review,no te mueras ,espero que te guste el fic!**

**1loveseddieJenMc12: gracias por tu Review ,me alegro que te haya gustado!**

**Seddie vampire: gracias por tu review que bueno que te haya gustadoy no te preocupes tratare de seguir actualizando .**

** La Lolisshhinniaa: gracias por tu Review,no te preocupes Sam no se va hacer copia de Melanie pero si va a cambiar,no me gusta que siempre pongan a carly como la mas bonita y de la que siempre se enamoran los chicos ,Sam es también es muy linda y no te preocupes por Freddie el va a sufrir mucho,mucho muajajajaJAJA! Coff! Coff! Creo que me emocione mucho, mejor los dejo con la historia:**

**¡CARLY no me pertenece ,pero yo juego un ratito con ellos y luego los devuelvo! Advertencia: tengo mala ortografía, así que lea bajo su propio riesgo!**

Cap 2

Pov Sam:Estaba muerta, definitivamente M.U.E.R.T.A como demonios pude besar a Freddie ,he estado meses ignorando lo q siento y hoy me descontrolo q el tarado haya creído q me gustaba Brad Y lo peor es q parecía q ni siquiera le afectara .LO PEOR es después que nos besamos solo dijo un -esta bien –no me quería morir ni siquiera sabia como le iba a ver mañana ,bueno talvez le podría decir –todo fue una broma para q te callaras -*si claro por que te va a creer ,mejor huye del estado y cámbiate el nombre*bueno no es ni tan mala idea le dije pensativa a mi conciencia *para q le doy ideas, mira creo que lo mejor es hablar con el sobre tus sentimientos * si claro ,como que mejor voy planeando el viaje*mira que vas a perder total ya lo besaste, lo único que puede pasar es que te rechace por que sigue enamorado de carly, tu mejor amiga ,y que se hagan novios y tu siempre tengas que soportar verlos juntos y nunca puedas cambiar tus sentimientos y estes condenada a ser infeliz y veas como ellos tienen una vida juntos y tienen la vida que tu siempre quisiste ,solo puede pasar eso ,Sam? *Sam estaba en suelo abrazando sus rodillas ,meciéndose de atrás hacia delante con una cara asi TwT(llorando) * ,SAM! REACCIONA!- *nonoNONONO!*gritaba mientras se seguía meciendo .*creo q empeore la situación *

* * *

><p>Sam se despertó confirmando sus peores temores ,si había amanecido ,habia llegado la hora, debia de enfrentarse hoy a freddie , era eso o se podía quedar aqui en su cama durmiendo y no ir a la escuela ni tener que enfrentarlo pero en la tarde tendría a que ir al depa de carly a ensayar para el show ,bueno tarde o tremprano tendre que enfrentarlo –se quedo pensativa un momento –si mejor tarde-se levanto tomo una ducha y se dirigió a la cocina a ver que desayunaba ,por lo vacio de la cocina supuso que su madre no estaba-debe de andar con su nuevo novio-sin darle importancia se dirigió a la nevera a tomar un poco de jamon boliviano y una pepicola ,su desayuno favorito .Luego fue a la sala de la casa a ver el correo ,ese habia sido su rutina durante la ultima semana y al igual que Aller y anteayer no encontró ningún sobre que contuviese el monograma de la academia de artes de los Angeles ,uno de los mas prestigiosos internados de artes del país ,-suspiro con cansancio – espumita que acababa de despertar le acaricio la pierna- Talvez se a demorado por el correo-se quedo mirando pensativa al gato ,ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas ,desde que era pequeña habia soñado entrar al instituto de los angeles pero su bajo rendimiento académico al igual que su conducta no le ayudaban mucho ;los pocos que sabían lo buena que era dibujando eran su madre,melannie,y carly y la ultima solo porque la habia encontrado una que otra ves dibujando algo en un cuaderno de bocetos ,no le gustaba hacer publico su don le parecía que iba arruinar su estilo de chica ruda .Su cuarto estaba lleno de cuaderno con bocetos y habia hecho unos que otros retratos de todos sus amigos carly,Freddie,Spencer, incluso de Gibbie aunque a ese le agrago un traje de sirenito ,todos sus trabajos los tenia guardado en una carpeta debajo de su cama y cuando Melany vino y la obligo hacer '' limpieza a su cuarto '' la habia encontrado, Melanie se la habia pedido para verlo y ella se la dio sin darle mucha importancia ,dos días después unas muy emocionadas Pam y Melanie le habia dicho que habia visto que la academia de artes de los Angeles estaba haciendo audiciones para entrar asi que ellas sin dudarlo enviaron todo su material .Le habia dicho que en un mes le iban a enviar un sobre si estaba pasado un mes con tres días y el sobre no resisgnacion dejo los otros sobres en la mesa. Mire el relog en la pared ,eran las 9:30 habia pasado el tiempo suficiente como para q me fuera imposible llegar a tiempo a la escuela asi que volvi a mi habitación a dormir un poco mas ,tal ves cuando despierte milagrosamente se halla resuelto el problema con Freddie .<p>

Pov Freddie :Me encontraba entrando solo al pasillo donde quedaba los apartemaentos ,ya que estaba tratando de evitar a carly y Sam en la escuela aunque la ultima ni llego , todavía no hallaba que hacer ,pero la cabeza ya me dolia de tanto pensar el por que Sam me beso.

–Freddie ,Freddie esperame !—carly se aproximo corriendo hacia mi asta tomarme del brazo.

.-por que no me esperaste para venirnos juntos ?Por que me evitas Freddie?-carly me pregunto y no se por que pero por su expresion de –cuentameloquesabes- me dio la impresión de que ya sabia lo de Sam y yo

.-no te evito solo que no te espere por que me quería ir temprano, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, asi nos vemos luego-le dije apartando su brazo de mi pero ella aunmento el agarre

- será que me estas evitando para no hablar de cierto beso con cierta rubia-me quede sorprendido mirándola ya que pensaba que algo sospechaba ,no el que supiera todo-si Freddie lo se asi que mejor dime que paso,como es que terminaste besando a Sam-

-mira yo no la bese fue ella la que me beso y no tengo idea de porque-le dije enojado.

-asi-dijo carly penastiva –y dime no sentiste nada?-me dijo alzando las cejas varias veces –me quede pensativo era cierto que sentí ?cuando sam me beso me quede en shock ya q era algo q no me esperaba pero cuando recordé sus labios sobre los mios no pude evitar sonrojarme ,todavía sentía la calides de sus labios

-O dios ,O dios te gusto,te gusto!-canturreaba carly-

-no carls no es cierto,mira quiero a sam ,si pero solo como una amiga yo nunca podría verla de otra forma –le dije molesto,la idea de que me gustara Sam o que tuviera algo con ella era totalmente estúpida –pero fraddie –la interrumpi antes que siguiera—mira Sam nunca podría gustarme ,ella es-deje la oración a medias cuando escuche la voz detrás de mi .

-Soy que fredward?—

***0.0***

**Espero que le haya gustado! espero sus comentarios!**

**anelisseforever **


End file.
